sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Hui'na
(Main article: Species ) Mysterious and dangerous recluses with ancient roots and strong, esoteric traditions. 'Species Traits:' : Average Height: '5'5-6'1 : '''Average Weight: '''125-180 lbs. : '''Territory: 'Eridu Nebula : '''Languages: '''Faehuatl (Native), Endikan Trade : Wise and unknowable, the Hui’na concern themselves little with the politics and machinations of the modern galaxy. They remain cloistered among the ruins of their once great civilization that reached far and wide. Their incredible scionic powers are legend; as is the direct, ruthless efficiency with which the strive toward their eldritch goals. Physical Qualities Hui’na are believed to be a species of humanoids.They swath them selves in voluminous and elaborate ceremonial vestments, paired with carved ornate masks and adamantly refuse to reveal their appearence without. They claim that other species cannot bear witness to their form without perishing; no records exist of their appearence. A Hui’na's eyes is its defining feature - often described as windows into another cosmos. Few who get so close a look are capable of coherently describing the experience, however. Culture The Hui’na are deeply steeped in tradition and bloody mysticism. Their unusual powers and system of beliefs allowed them to travel to other systems within the Eridu Nebula without the use of conventional starships. They believe - and it is a notion that most other species do not care to dispute - that they have ascended to godhood in becoming a part of the Confluence . Subsequently, their misgivings about their erstwhile allies has now left them in a tenuous position. Convinced of their divinity as they are, the Hui’na continue the bloody practice of their archaic rituals and religious traditions - holding them sacred and maintaining that they are key to preparing future generations to ascend as they did. Since joining the Confluence , it has become a milestone for most Hui’na to develop their powers enough to prove themselves to their peers and betters, and be accepted into the upper echelons of their society, sojourning among the stars or settling in the orbital monasteries to contemplate and study other worlds. These practices extend to the methods with which they train new potentates. Hui’na attire is highly ornamental and intricately patterned. They tend toward ostentatious jewelry, rich fabrics and colourful plumage. They almost always bear veils or carved masks to cover their visage. Religion Like several early Eridin religions, the Hui’na traditions employ ritual sacrifice in connection with a large number of religious festivals held according to patterns of the Hui’na calendar. In earlier times, it had an extensive pantheon; the Hui’na began to doubt in the presence of their gods after a chain of terrible natural disasters nearly whiped out their burgeoning civilization. With the advent of ritualistic practice and their scionically-gifted caste gaining ever-increasing levels of control, the focus of their beliefs focused toward improving the self in order to ascend to the heavens and take the place that the old gods had vacated. Religion is a part of all levels of Hui’na society. On the state level, religion is controlled by the Hui'na and the high priests governing the main temples in the ceremonial precinct of the Hui’na homeworld Shar'jas. This level involves large monthly festivals and a number of specific rituals centered around ascension to the cosmic plane. Throughout society, each level has its own rituals and play their part in the larger rituals of the community. History Though by no means the most technologically advanced species, the Hui’na were among the first to visit alien worlds. By chance, they discovered a grisly ritual that used the resonance between powerful Hui'na and no less than 28 sacrificial scions to briefly connect two points in space-time. It was this very event that accunts for the subsequent appearence of Hui’na temples on other worlds within the Eridu Nebula , and later what drew the attention of the saphis. Since the formation of the Confluence, the Hui’na have taken only a token interest in galactic politics. In spite of the firm belief they have in their powers and supposed divinity, they recognize that the strength of the Confluence comes from the cooperation of the Eridin species. In such matters, they tend to act as arbiters and observers - only interfering if pressured, or if their intricate system of beliefs and laws bid them do so. Fate Core Aspects *'''Star-gods incarnate.